Chuck (Panty
On-Screen Appearance Chuck, Chuck, Chuck Chuck walks down to the stage Special Attacks Neutral Special - Eat Up Chuck will open his mouth and damage an opponent by chewing on him/her (Like Wario's B move) But if Chuck eats an item, He can blow it up from his butt. If he eats food, He wont blow it up from his butt Side Special - Spicy Chips Chuck will snack on some Spicy chips. After a while, He will shoot fire out of his mouth. The fire will stay here for 5 seconds. If the opponent can eat the chips, They will fire up like the Super Spicy Curry Up Special - Chuck-Copter Chuck's zipper ears will spin around and he will launch upward. You can glide with his spinning ears Down Special - Holy Lightning Chuck gets struck by lightning. This doesn't give him damage. He can damage opponents that are close to him. There is a chance the lightning will make him stronger Final Smash - True Form Chuck will transform into his True Form similar to Ganondorf. Except he doesn't lunge forward automatically. His attacks are super strong like Giga Bowser. After a while, He will now lunge like Ganondorf and appear as his normal self falling from the sky after Chuck reached the end of the screen KOSFX KOSFX1: CHUUCK!! KOSFX2: BLAACH Star KOSFX: Chuuuuuuuck!! Screen KOSFX: *Splat* Taunts Up: (Jumps Around) Sd: ("?" over his head) Dn: (Brain lights up for a bit) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Dances) Victory 2: (Waves goodbye to the losers) Victory 3: (On a guitar) Lose/Clap: (Squished) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Swipe, Swipe Kick *Dash Attack - Zipper smack *Forward tilt - Kick *Up tilt - Uppercut *Down tilt - Zipper swipe *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Grab with arms *Pummel - Kick *Forward Throw- Bealch *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Panty & Stocking logo Victory Music Panty & Stocking theme Kirby Hat Chuck's Ears,Coller and Eye Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Category:Gainax Category:Dog Category:Robots Category:Assist Trophies Category:Punching Bag Category:Funny Characters Category:Green Category:Look-Alike Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Semi-Cute Category:Male Category:Unhuman Category:Back from the Dead Category:Lawl Toon Empty Slot Category:Playable Characters Category:Team Toon Category:Lawl Toon REMASTERED Category:Not an Angry Bird Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite Category:Not a Pokemon Character